what the future holds
by ce sont les petits choses
Summary: What the future holds, we'll never know. A collection of nextgen drabbles. Currently: Lucy/Lorcan, and how she wishes she could stop the tape and rewind it to the time when she hadn't a care in the world about what he thought of her, then destroy everything that comes afterward.
1. Little Lucy

**A/N: **This was an accidental story of sorts, that evolved when I was lurking the Next-Gen Drabbles Tag (as per usual) and came across the prompt _sunshine smiles _from the wonderful Kicon.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the world of Harry Potter.

* * *

He remembers way back to when Lucy wasn't even born yet, when Audrey walked up to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, "guess what?"

Every month after that, he brought Audrey to the park for some father-daughter bonding time. He watched her grow in her mommy's womb and he thinks he has never felt so much love for a little girl who hasn't even been born yet. 9 visits to the park and 9 months later, he's rushing her to the hospital. He sits in the waiting room for hours, thinking of sunshine and smiles in the park, and all the things that he's going to do with his little girl. When they bring her out, Percy's sure his heart grew four sizes just at the sight of her.

Every month after that, he brought his little girl to the park for some daddy-Lucy bonding time. It had become something of a tradition for them. No matter the circumstances, every second Saturday of every month, he carried her to the park (walked hand in hand when she was old enough), they would play together, they would laugh together, learn together, _togethertogethertogether_. It was where he had taught her which flowers were poisonous when eaten and which were edible, like chrysanthemums and pansies (in which 3 year old Lucy tried to eat almost every yellow or purple flower in sight). He taught her about magic and about the noises that animals make. He taught her the Weasley-Potter family history and the different colours of the rainbow. And it was on the last daddy-Lucy bonding time before little (big) girl Lucy went off to Hogwarts, that he taught her all about the castle with its many hidden corridors, talking paintings, moving stairs and most of all, about the four houses. Percy Weasley may have been a Gryffindor through and through, but he's sure that no matter what house she gets into, he'd be happy for her – even if she does get into Slytherin (though he's almost certain she won't). When she sends a letter back home telling him that she's gotten into Hufflepuff, he doesn't think he's ever been prouder.

When she comes back for holiday, they go back to the park for old time's sake, and they tell each other everything that's happened since they last spoke (they never wrote letters, speaking was the only way to communicate for them). Slowly, as she got older and older, she started drifting away, becoming more attached to her friends and becoming quieter around him. Some holidays, she doesn't even come home so she could stay at the castle with her friends – and probably other boys that she won't ever admit to being friends with.

After she's graduated, she decides to travel around the world, and she doesn't even look back. But by then, he's gotten used to not having his little girl anymore.

He doesn't recognize her when she comes home less than a year later with an all-too-familiar boy that doesn't look foreign at all. She says his name is Lorcan, and that they found each other in Canada, of all places, and he remembers telling himself that he ought to get in touch with Luna again one of these days.

Days, weeks, months pass by and already little (big) Lucy is holding onto her father's arm, walking down the makeshift aisle; she decided to have it in _their park_. With tears in his eyes, he watches as she throws her yellow and purple bouquet into the group of screaming bridesmaids.

Years later, she returns again, but he doesn't remember her. He remembers sunshine and smiles in the park, but he doesn't remember her. You see, wizards are just as susceptible to diseases as muggles are, and Alzheimer's is no joking matter. But she brings him to the park every second Saturday of every month anyway, for some daddy-Lucy bonding time. Every time, they would laugh together, and they would learn together, as long as they were _togethertogethertogether_. She teaches him which flowers are poisonous when eaten, and which were edible (in which he's still smart enough to _not_ eat every yellow or purple flower in sight). She teaches him about magic again, and the noises that some animals make. She teaches him the Weasley-Potter family history and tells him stories of all of his siblings, nieces, nephews, and grandchildren. She tells stories of Hogwarts, and he's awestruck when he hears about its hidden corridors, talking paintings, and moving stairs. Most of all, she tells him that he was a Gryffindor through and through, and how much he loved (loves) her.

And it was on the last daddy-Lucy bonding time before daddy went off to visit Dumbledore, that he remembers pushing little Lucy in the tire swing he made her, with pansies laced into her hair in a delicate crown. He remembers the ever-present sunshine when she was around and their shared smiles in the park. Right before he left the earth, they both shared a smile and a silent promise that they'd never forget the time that they spent _togethertogethertogether_.

* * *

Thank you for reading and pleasepleaseprettyplease review!


	2. Pipedreams

**A/N: **This isn't really any character at all, but I like to think of Lucy as someone who I can count on to tell my stories for me.

* * *

She sat just far enough from the shore line to stay dry, and let her mind wander to a place where home was in his arms and the butterflies in her stomach were really there around them as they sat in the garden and giggled about old times. Soon, she found herself grabbing at lost dreams and hopeful smiles but all she got was sand running fast through her fingers. After all, it was only a pipedream anyway.

.

She remembers when they used to go on walks together during the summer holidays, telling her family that they were going to the nearby park to meet up with some friends. He would sling an arm around her shoulders and pull her close to his side, and it took everything she had in her not to melt into his embrace. But her family was still in seeing range of their cuddling, and she's not sure she wants her nosy aunts and uncles interrogating them both yet. So she steps out from under his arm and walks slightly faster, already craving the feeling she gets when he touches her. They're finally far enough away and they both don't hesitate to put their arms around each other and slow down their pace - the pace that love-doves walk in when they go on walks to parks to meet up with their made-up friends.

She remembers that they must've walked around for hours and hours and they're starting to think that maybe they should head home soon. When they get into seeing range of her family again, they stop and stand there for a few seconds more. She already knows she's going to miss the way his touch gives her shivers that roll up her spin, and the way she can never resist his eyes telling her wordlessly to kiss her.

She remembers his cheeky smile and how his eyes lit up with mirth when they see another couple chasing each other down the same street, giggling the whole way, only for the boy to finally catch the girl and connect his lips with hers. So she pulls him in close, close enough to kiss, and whispers oh so quietly, _you're not getting a kiss from me today,_ and she runs away laughing, because he's standing there stiff and still in shock. When he finally regains composure, his eyes connect with hers again and she winks back at him. _  
_

She remembers that it was only a dream.

She remembers that he's not hers.

She remembers that it was only a pipedream anyway.


	3. the day the lilies died

**A/N: I'm not quite sure what this is exactly- it was something that just popped into my mind and I'm uncertain as to whether or not I like how this turned out... Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

He walked up with 7 roses in his hand – 7 for all the years he's known her – and asks her to be his valentine.

"Don't you ever tire of doing this every year Lorcan?" Lily asks.

"I can never tire from trying to make the most beautiful girl in the world smile the most beautiful smile in the world!" he would reply, and she might've fallen for that (again) if she didn't know any better.

Every day of that week, he'd walk up to her with 7 roses in his hands, and every day of that week, she would ask him if he'd ever get tired of doing the same thing again and again and again, only to be rejected; he'd reply with something cheesy about how her eyes hold more stars than the sky, or how her laugh was contagious.

Had she been more naïve like years passed, she might've fallen for it. She might've fallen for it if she didn't know for a fact that boys like Lorcan only choose lilies when the roses have all been sold out. And in this case, the roses had been captured by the stars (who just so happened to be named Scorpius) – lilies would just have to do.


	4. Ain't it a shame?

_Prompt: "we accept the love we think we deserve", Lucy/Lorcan. Based off of real emotions from a real girl sitting behind this computer screen. _

* * *

He's a diamond in his own way; so different and intriguing than anything she's ever seen before yet so similar to all the other guys that she's given her heart to. And it tears her apart to know that no matter how many times she dreams of a day when she can finally hold his hand or talk to him without the ever-present butterflies in her stomach fluttering and fluttering, that day that will never come. Still, she takes the shovel handed to her by long his fingers and calloused hands and she digs and digs. She digs as if there is hope that maybe she'll end up on the other side of the world, where maybe she'll be acknowledged and appreciated. She digs as if she doesn't know that this attraction she feels is a one way street to heartbreak and disappointment. She digs , she digs. And maybe one day when she's old enough to get away from it all, she'll forget about him.

Oh but how could she ever forget the way he gets so passionate when he just _knows_ that he's right, or the way his laugh flows out of his mouth like music notes at every little thing, making her feel like maybe, just maybe, she's got a chance? How could she ever forget about the way he jokes with everyone and gets along with everyone in true Lorcan fashion? Most importantly, how can she forget about the way _She _makes him smile or how only he can make _Her_ so annoyed at his small notions?

The truth is that she can't.

So stop the tape and rewind it to the time when she hadn't a care in the world about what he thought of her, destroy everything that comes afterward.

Start the tape and play back the moments when he'd steal glances of her from across the Herbology room while she scrunched up her cute little nose trying to pull a mandrake out of the pot; to when she'd study so intently in the library that she didn't even know where she was afterward; to when he thought her as a diamond.

She never knew and he'd never know, because we accept the love we think we deserve, and ain't it a shame?


End file.
